one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
CAM 01
ONaF= CAM 1, also as known as the Space Room ''' by fans, is an area in One Night At Flumpty's. This is a space-like room that connects with CAM 2A, CAM 4 and CAM 5 and has a crater in the middle where Birthday Boy Blam and Flumpty start. It also has lots of stars and even a moon on the background painting along with a shadowed rocket. Looking at the camera map, this room is the biggest in the building. Birthday Boy Blam is facing the camera looking quite bored. Flumpty starts out looking away from the camera leaning against Birthday Boy Blam. Appearance The room has stars on the walls, there is also a crescent moon on the wall, there is also the planet Jupiter and Saturn (Jupiter is hard to see but it is next to the moon). There are three small craters, one big crater on the ground where Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam sit, a toy rocket under Jupiter, and a big star in the corner that Flumpty blocks off a bit. This is the starting area for Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam. the Redman also goes through CAM 1, but cannot be seen due to the red static that will corrupt the room's camera. Also Flumpty can return to this room, though he is looking to the left and standing in the bottom right corner (instead of his face not being on the camera and him being in the middle, which is what his starting position is). Birthday Boy Blam can also return to this room, but he will be standing up in the same spot as before. Trivia *When Flumpty returns on CAM 1, his face appears to be a bit smaller than when he's in the other rooms. *This is the only room where Flumpty's face cannot be seen, excluding when he returns. *Flumpty is the first character to leave the room. *This camera is the default focus of the monitor. |-|ONaF 2= '''CAM 1 is a location in One Night at Flumpty's 2. This is a empty room that connects with CAM 4, and this is where Eyesaur starts. The Owl must pass here for go at CAM 4, but is never spotted inside it. Trivia * CAM 1 was shown in the trailer for the game. * CAM 1 is generally the most useless camera in the game, and the only camera that doesn't need to be actively viewed during gameplay. |-|OWaF= CAM 01, also known as the Egg's Chamber by fans, is a location that would have appeared in One Week at Flumpty's. Appearance It appears to be a darkened, circular room, with dirt walls and a dirt floor. In the middle is a large egg on a bird's nest, possibly Flumpty in some sort of sleeping state. Dark tendrils extend down from the ceiling, going down the walls towards the egg. Trivia * It is the only room that does not connect to a hallway. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's Birthday boy Blam sitting down alone.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam sitting alone. Birthday boy Blam alone standing.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam alone standing. Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam.jpeg|Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 1 together. 2015-03-15 00007.jpg|The Redman corrupting the camera. 2015-03-16 00004.jpg|CAM 1 with no one in it. One Night at Flumpty's 2 CAM 1 flumpty.png|Flumpty and the Eyesaur in CAM 1. 2015-04-11 00042.jpg|Eyesaur in CAM 1 (2nd position). CAM1 eyesuar and flumpty.png|Eyesaur in CAM 1 (2nd position) with Flumpty. CAM 1 empty.png|CAM 1 empty. One Week at Flumpty's Owafcam1.JPG|CAM 01, with what could be Flumpty resting inside. NestRoomAbandoned.png|The texture of the room. NestRoomEmpty.png|A development image of the same room, without the nest. NestRoom.png|A developer image of the same room but with different colors and Flumpty unshaded. Category:Cameras Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's